The day we got married
by Anime768Girl
Summary: Levi agrees to marry Petra due to her father's last wish and the two agree to not have any sexual relationship or have feelings for each other. But soon Levi discovers that he might have feelings for Petra himself and that's where the story would begin. The image was found on pinterest!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Will you marry her, then, Levi?" asked Petra's father in his bed.

Looking at Petra with a stern face, I got up. "Yes, I will." I said as Petra's eyes grew wide and she looked at me. "Captain?!" She looked at her dad and held his hands. "You don't need to worry about me at all, papa! I'm going to be fine on my own. I-I can't possibly marry Lev-Captain Levi!" Her dad laughed and patted her head. "I know you, Petra. Your'e independent and strong. But, even so, I can't die not knowing my daughter isn't safe. Which is why I asked Levi to marry you." He looked at her and she started crying. "Petra, I'm on my death bed for crying out loud, so I don't have much time left. So Levi, I want to make sure Petra is given all the happiness she can get, understand?" He asked me. I nodded my head and walked towards the window.

"If there's anything I'd ask from you is that you just keep my daughter happy. I want her to smile the way she would always do when she came home, and if you can do that, then I think I'll be able to rest in peace." Petra was sobbing and I opened the window for fresh air. "I'll do that." I said looking at the sky.

As the night passed, Petra's father died and we both married each other at a small church. Nothing special happened. We just had to sign papers. And when night came, I decided to stay awake for a while.

"I-I'll sleep downstairs if you want." She said looking at the bed in my room. "No. Just sleep in my room. I don't get much sleep anyways. So you can just lie down here." I said sitting on a chair. Petra looked a sad and depressed due to her father's death. Leaving the room, I closed the light and door and left for the dining room. But then I heard a knock on the door. Opening it, I saw Hanji. "Hey there, Levi!" She sounded happy (like usual) and let herself in. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I was just dropping by. I heard Petra's father died. So Erwin decided that he'd let her not come to work for a while. That girl needs a break anyways. I mean seriously, she always works her ass off. Even you take offs once in a while." Hanji sat on a chair next to me. Taking the jug of water and pouring it into a cup, I slid it to her until she didn't pick it up. "Levi, aren't you worried?!" She yelled looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked her annoyed of her gaze.

"Levi, did Petra tell you this already?" She asked me and I didn't want to respond to her. I wasn't in the mood anyways. "She did, didn't she?! How could you hide this from me?!'" She grabbed my collar of my shirt and then I heard somebody from behind me. "L-Levi?" It was Petra. Hanji loosened her grip on me and looked at Petra shocked. Brushing off my collar, Hanji again pulled it and only this time harder. "Have you and Petra-" I flicked her forehead and Petra started fretting. "N-No! Hanji it's nothing like that!" I interrupted Petra and looked at Hanji who seemed lost. "It's exactly like _that_." I said straightforward.

After calming Hanji down, me, Petra, and Hanji sat at the table. "I decided to marry Petra." I said. I grabbed Petra's hand making sure that I held it gently. "Lev-" Petra tried to loosen her hand from mine but I held her hand tighter. Hanji then made a big smile. "Well then, I guess that's good. Congrats. But Petra, your father..." Petra tried to change the topic. "I-It's in the past. I'll be fine. It'll just take me some time to you know, to get over it. At the end, everything will be fine. I, I know it." She looked at the floor sadly and then smiled and got up fast. "How about I make some tea for you both. You must be thirsty, right Hanji? And Levi, you didn't eat or drink anything that much today. I'll come back." Petra left for the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Hanji and I sat in silence and I closed my eyes. Then, I heard Hanji making this weird laughing noise. Getting irritated, I asked her what her problem was. "It's just that I thought that you'd never marry. And now you have one of the most talented women in the military as your wife. Not to mention she's pretty." I opened my eyes and saw Hanji smirking. "Then tell me, what type of men are you into?" I asked her to take the topic off of me. "Me? Well, I'd like a man who's strong and amazing when it comes to fighting titans, and he should be handsome and at the same time care about me a lot!" Looking at her, I chuckled to myself. "And what man would marry a crazy, titan loving woman like you?" I asked her. "I-I don't know really. But, until I meet a guy like that, I'll just see what fate has in for me." Then I got up. "I'm going to help out Petra in whatever she needs. Just stay here. And don't mess up or spill any water. I'd hate to clean it." I said.

Leaving, I walked into the kitchen and saw Petra. She had some tears in her eyes and was leaving the stove on staring at it. Walking up to her, she got startled. "Le-Levi!" She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Was I taking long in making the tea? I-I'm sor-sorry! I'll make it right away quickly!" She touched the knob to turn off the stove and got burnt on her finger a bit. Looking at her finger, she had more tears fall out of her eyes. "I-I'm so silly!" I took her hand and took out a handkerchief. Looking at her, I then focused on her hand. "I-I'm sorry for making you lie about all this." Petra said sniffing and sobbing. "It's fine. It's not your fault anyways. I said I would do this anyway. I respect your father a lot, I understand that he worried about his daughter and wanted to make sure that she wasn't alone and all by herself, so he asked for me to marry you. I agreed. That's all there is to this marriage." I said. Petra's eyes grew big and and then she looked off to the side. "I, I know that. There isn't anything else to this marriage. It's just us both living together. Nothing more, nothing less." She said. Putting a bandage on her finger, I saw Hanji's shadow. "So you both are romanticizing, aren't you?" She sighed. "I don't want to interrupt you both so, I'll be leaving." As Petra chased after Hanji, I took her hand. "Hanji!" Petra yelled but Hanji had left the house already. Holding Petra's hand, I looked at her with a serious face.

"I don't want rumors spreading out about us both marrying each other without actually "loving" each other, so just act like you and I like each other." I said. Petra nodded her head and I noticed that it was late at night. Backing away from her, I scratched my neck. "I-I'll be going to sleep!" She said pouring the tea she made in a cup. Handing a white glass cup, I took a sip of it and was surprised. Petra made really good tea. She walked up the stairs. "Are you not drinking anything?" I asked her. "No. I'll be fine. I got to go to work tomorrow anyways." She continued up the stairs until I called her name. "Erwin gave you some days off, so you don't need to go anywhere tomorrow." I said. Following her, Petra wondered why I was behind her. "I have some work to do in my room. Just go to sleep. Like I said earlier, I'll sleep somewhere else." Walking into the room, I grabbed some paper and sat at my desk. Taking a pen, I began to write down some notes for Erwin and Hanji. Just then, Petra lied on the bed with her eyes closed.

But for some reason, I couldn't do my work. So I decided to sit on the chair and looked at Petra. After some minutes, I could hear her crying. "Are-Are you alright?" I asked her. She wiped her tears. "Yes. I-I just remembered my papa." She covering her face with the blanket. Getting up, I walked towards Petra who was on the bed. Looking at her, I sat besides her. "I-I forgot! You don't like it when people cry! I'll stop right now!" Petra sat up and wiped her eyes repeatedly but she couldn't stop the tears. I sighed and grabbed her waist. Hugging her, I told her something. "If you want, you can keep on going. Let all your tears out today so that you don't have any tomorrow." I said. Petra clutched my shirt and closed her eyes. Sniffing and sobbing and crying and taking deep breaths, I looked at the window. "I'm sorry...This must be annoying." She told me. "It's fine. As long as my bed gets no tear stains, I'll be calm." I said.

**This was my first chapter...so what did you guys think?!**

**REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Act Like Yourself

I was with Erwin walking in the hallways. "So make sure that the trainees get all the equipment they need. It seems to be that the best one is Mikasa Ackerman. She has great fighting skills it appears." Erwin handed me a paper with the trainees and their names. "I guess Ackermans are good in fighting. It's just a talent given to them." Erwin said. I didn't respond and he stopped walking. "Levi, you aren't hiding anything important from me, are you?" He asked with his arms at the side. "No, sir." I straight up said. "I have been hearing that you married Petra. Is that true?" He asked. "Yes. It is completely true." I responded. "Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked. "I didn't feel that it was necessary. It's my personal life anyways."

"Levi, I just never would have imagined that you'd marry somebody. It seems so-so sudden."

"..."

"Did you marry Petra because you had feelings for her? Or was it something else you wanted?"

"I don't _want _anything from her. I married her and that's that. Nothing more, nothing less. If you would excuse me, I have some business with Hanji."

I took my leave and walked towards Hanji's office. "Levi! Why, hello there!" I wasn't in the mood for chit chatting. I ruined the stack of papers and placed my hands on the wooden desk. "Who said that you could tell the others about me and Petra?!" I said angrily. "Y-You never mentioned anything about me and telling others information about this. And besides, there's no harm in doing so!" Hanji had that pathetic smile on her face which turned into a smirk. She patted my back and sighed. "I know, you must be embarrassed about talking about your marriage with others, but it had to come out one way or the other. I mean, there's nothing wrong if you an Petra truly loved each other, right?" I took a slight pause in my breath and then calmed myself down. "I guess your'e right." I lied. "That's the spirit! Now, how about you go to the newbies. While walking past the two of you, I heard the commander needed you to get the equipment for the trainees ready, right?" She asked me. Hanji pushed me towards the door and kicked me out of her office.

Hanji POV:

I smiled to myself. At least Petra found herself a gentleman. With the soft-hearted brain she had, any guy could take advantage of her. I bent down to the floor and began to pick up the papers. Then I saw a person's black shoes. Looking up, I saw Commander Erwin Smith. I immediately got up and looked at him. He seemed like his usual strict self. "How did the papers fall on the floor?" He asked me. "Um...I moved the the ink bottle and I saved it but all the papers fell. So-so I guess that's how the papers fell!" I laughed awkwardly and Erwin rose one of his bushy eyebrows up. "You guess?" Startled and nervous, I nodded my head. "Anyways, I suppose these are the grades the kids got on one of their exams, right? I need to see Mikasa Ackerman's papers." I went back to the floor to find Mikasa's paper. But since I was getting nervous around the Commander, I couldn't seem to find it.

"Really? It's right in your face." Erwin sighed and picked up the paper for me.

"I-I'm sorry for making you do that! I promise it won't happen again, sir!" I stood up with a tight position. Erwin chuckled. "We've known each other since we were trainees, Hanji. You can stop acting so peculiar around me." I looked at him confused.

"From what I hear, Levi said your'e pretty talkative. But you aren't acting like yourself."

I looked at Erwin and smiled. "Well, your'e the commander. What else should I act like?"

"Act like yourself. Afterall, we were classmates. But thanks for the paper. I'll be leaving now." Erwin left and I stood there looking lost.

_Act like yourself._ It seemed strange coming from the Commander. I laughed to myself and picked the papers up.

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter, but hey! I got Erwin introduced in the story! So the next chapter won't come in probably a week or so. I have my Legend of Korra fanfic I gotta finish so read it if you want. Until then, REVIEW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Stay Alive

ERWIN POV:

I was looking at the trainees' papers and heard a knock from the door. It was Mike. "Come in." I said looking at him as he looked at me nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I noticed him sweating. "There was a titan-sight apparently." He said. I got out of my chair and looked at the desk with fear. "A titan?!" I smashed my fist on the desk and heard the bell ring. _It really was a titan I guess._

"Get all the trainees prepared! They will be fighting this titan with us and evacuating all the citizens."

"But Commander-!"

"This is an order! Now we don't have any time to waste to go and do as I say!"

Mike left and as I heard the panic from outside, I closed my eyes. "This is no time to worry, Erwin. The citizens need you right now, so do what you've been hired to do." I got my 3D-maneuver gear out and wore it. "After 3 years, another sight, I see. Walking fastly, I saw Hanji and Levi running towards me. "You both are going to be with me for the time being, got that? We are going to see what the situation is and analyze it. Then I'll tell you what to do after that." While walking outside, Levi stopped walking and Hanji looked at him. "Levi?" He seemed frightened. And this was the first time that I saw him with such an expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Petra..."

Hanji seemed worried and looked at me. "He's worried about Petra, commander." I rolled my eyes. "Look, Levi, we don't have time to waste. It's either her or the citizens. She'll be fine. After all, she's a soldier as well."

"That isn't the point. She needs me, I know it."

"Levi, don't bring this up now. C'mon!"

"No, I'll be back soon. I want to be sure she's alright."

As Levi ran back, I yelled his name and he stopped. "Levi, don't you dare disobey my orders. Turn around right now." I said with a commanding tone. Hanji looked at me and I sighed. "Levi, I don't know what's in your mind, but don't let your emotions get in the way of your work. I'll talk to you later." Levi left and Hanji and I ran.

_That asshole. Who the fuck did he think he was going against his commander like that? When he comes back, I'll make sure he never goes against my word again._

"Um...sir?" Hanji placed her hand on my shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but I'm sure Levi wasn't trying to hurt your feelings in any way. He just got married to somebody he likes, of course he'd be worried about the-"

"Bullshit! What do you mean "he likes". That marriage doesn't mean anything to him! So why now all of a sudden would he change his character?!" I pushed Hanji's arm away from me. "

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

Using my 3D-maneuver gear, I reached the top of a church. I didn't want to talk to Hanji right now. There was a titan and I didn't have time for worrying about anybody right now.

* * *

After just some hours, the titan had came inside the wall apparently and since there was a hole, things just became worse as that hole was an entry for even more titans to come and kill the citizens. I managed to kill 3, but there were too many for me to handle at once. Just then, Mike came to me. "Sir, too many of our soldiers and trainees have died or gotten injured. I say we just forget fighting the titans and just try to let the citizens go to the other wall." I looked at Mike as we were standing on a building. "Do you know anybody who has gotten hurt or killed?"

"I don't know the specifics, but from what I know, Eren Jaeger and Hanji Zoe have both been severely injured, at least, that's what I've heard."

_Hanji? Injured? _I didn't know why, but that really made my heart skip a beat.

"Sir, wasn't she suppose to be with you?"

_Fuck. I had messed up. This was all my fault._

"Mike, I'll go get Hanji, check on the Jaeger kid and then help the citizens. We'll surrender from the titans."

Rushing, I was searching for Hanji. I was praying she was alright. Only if I didn't screw up, none of this would have happened.

_Please be okay, Hanji._

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays my wonderful readers! I know I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER. But since I'm on Winter Break, my next update may be on New Years! And then I'll see what I can do from then. But review, and tell me what you think will happen? Hanji is injured and Levi went to check up on Petra. Will everything be alright? Stay tuned and stay safe and warm and cozy at home!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me Alone

LEVI POV:

Looking around, I was rushing to my house. Everyone was screaming and crying. Mothers were holding their children and people were dying. I never had this thought or fear of losing someone ever. Not since Farlan and Isabel had died. Then somebody patted my shoulder. "Levi! You have to leave! I heard there were no survivors in this part of the wall!" This random guy yelled passing me. Gritting my teeth, my heart was beating fast. I wasn't only nervous, but was scared. And although I didn't seem like it to others, I really was. And then I noticed half of my home crushed.

Running, I used my 3D maneuver gear to get to my destination faster and felt the wind breeze through my skin. And then lightning struck. Rain was pouring and I was freezing now. Walking into the house, I could see some blood.

_No._

_Petra was alive. _

**_I know she's not dead._**

And then, I saw her. She was bleeding and her mouth was bloody. Lying there, her body was all pale. Rushing, I slid onto the ground and lifted her body and ran out of the now broken window. Holding her in my arms, I was scared. I didn't know if she was dead, but I didn't know if she was alive either. I wanted to get to a safe destination first, so I decided to go underground. Yes, back to my home.

It was muddy and people were all calm unlike the surface. Some looked at me awkwardly, while others were minding their own business. I ran to the only place I could remember, and that was to this abandoned house. Nobody set foot there for some reason, and people were scared to enter the dirty place. And as much as I wanted to throw-up from the uncleanliness, I knew Petra was my number one problem right now.

Drenching wet, I took off my 3D maneuver gear and set it aside and then laid Petra on my green hoodie I took off. I laid my head close to her chest to feel her heartbeat and thank goodness. She was alive but unconscious. Looking around, I unbuttoned my shirt a bit to stop all the sweat from me and I sat down looking at Petra.

* * *

After some hours, Petra had woken up. "W-Where am I?" She asked trying to get up. I turned around and looked at her instantly, and she got scared. "W-What happened?!" She asked looking at me.

"You're soaking wet to the bone!" She looked at my clothes and the mud/blood stains. Raising her hand, she was about to touch my face but instead I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. Hugging her, she looked at me. "L-Levi! What's going on-?!"

"Shut up."

"Wha-?"

I held her tightly and closed my eyes.

"I was worried for you, ya know."

"W-worried for me?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Underground. Now just keep quiet, will you?"

For some reason, I felt relieved. I didn't want to lose Petra at any cost, but I didn't understand why. But whatever the reason was, didn't matter. What mattered was that Petra was safe, and sound. And I didn't want anything else.

**Short update but still, I needed this chapter to be done! Anyways, review and send any recommendations! Thanks for reading the story, but this is far from over! I'll update most likely tomorrow, but I'm not sure!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thank You

ERWIN POV:

I looked around. Panting, I saw a trainee. He was crying and his hair was blonde, eyes were blue, and he looked really slimy. I sighed and decided to help him first. He seemed to have lost hope. Rushing towards him, I looked at him. It was Armin Arlert. He wasn't fighting material but his amount of knowledge was amazing. "What happened?" I asked him.

"E-Eren!"

"What? Kid, speak normally. What just happened?!"

"Eren saved my life and-"

"And what?!"

"he died!"

Armin looked at himself and looked like a mess. Then the name ticked me. Eren Jaeger. That was the one Mike was talking about. "Look, Armin. You can't just sit here. You have to save citizens and multiple of people. "No! I can't. I'm worthless." I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Your friend, Eren, he didn't save your life for nothing. So get up, and live up to what your friend did." I helped Armin up and he looked at me and noticed who I was. "Y-You're the commander! I-I am so sorry!" He looked at me with fright and I smiled. "It's alright. You only began and you're still young. This is reality. That's what it means to be in the army. And sorry for your loss."

Then I noticed a girl with black hair and a red scarf come. Her face was expressionless. Mikasa Ackerman. The perfect soldier. She wasn't only smart, but she was athletic and great in killing titans. She saluted me and looked at me and then Armin. "Armin, where is Eren?" Armin couldn't answer. Mikasa looked at him and her face looked horrified. "He isn't dead, is he?" She shook Armin and yelled at him. "Ackerman! This isn't the time to be pestering your classmates. You have a duty to do, so stick to it." She looked at me angrily and then took a deep breath. "C'mon, Armin. We have to complete what Eren couldn't." She grabbed his hand and the two started running and using their 3D maneuver gear.

I looked around to see Hanji. She was wearing her glasses and gliding in the air. I thought she was injured though. I flew to her and grabbed her collar pushing her against the wall. "You son of a bitch! I heard from Mike that you were injured!" She looked at me confused. "Yeah I am, but not that much. Besides, I can still walk around and kill titans and-!"

"No you can't. There is a rule stating that if you are injured while in battle, you must retreat. Why aren't you doing that?! And where did you hurt yourself?"

"Look, Commander, we barely have any hope. All we can do is make the citizens evacuate, and I hurt myself on my back, but it's really small."

I saw Hanji flinch and her body twitched a bit. Glaring at her, I turned her around and felt blood. Her face looked hurt and painful. "Really small, right?!" Don't give me that bullshit. You have a hole in your back!"

"Erwin, I'm fine!"

"Shut up, will you?!"

I grabbed her hand and helped her to a safe spot. Lying her in a small hut, I told her not to move anywhere. "I'll find Levi now. You stay here."

"Sure thing, commander!" She paused in her words and was able to make a smile at me.

Before leaving, she yelled my name and I rolled my eyes.

"What?!"

"Thank you, Erwin."

I turned around and started to go on the rooftops. _Thank you? Really, Hanji?_

**Happy New Years! (I mean, it's not new years yet but I won't be able to say it tomorrow so I better say it now, right?! Now that Erwin helped Hanji, he now searches for Levi. Will he find him? Stay tuned and see you guys next year! Stay safe, cozy, don't drink/text and drive, and have an amazing day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Safest Place

LEVI POV:

Looking around, I told Petra I'd come right back. Walking around the underground city, it reminded me of my old days. And it especially reminded me of Farlan and Isabel. Suddenly, I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Levi? Is that you?!" A mysterious male voice yelled. It was a person I knew when I was younger, Jones. He was a pretty talkative and annoying person, but he wasn't a bad at all. He just talked a lot which pissed me off a ton. "Dude! It's been ages! How are you?!" He asked looking at me. Jones seemed more taller than me now and his hair was brown. Also, his eyes were blue and he smiled at me. "I'm alright. Do you have any cloth or recovery equipment?" I asked changing the topic suddenly. "Yeah but why?"

"I need it. So just give the stuff to me already."

"O-Okay...Levi, you don't seemed injured though."

"It's not for me. I never said that. It''s for someone else."

"Fine, follow me."

I walked through the mud that disgusted me and followed Jones. "Do you really like living up in the walls more than here?" Jones asked starting a conversation. "It's better than here, but more dangerous. Titans are attacking the wall so my comrade got injured. I thought of bringing her here to be safe." I said. Jones sighed. "That's not a bad idea. And wait right here, this is where I live. I'll get my mom. She's a doctor, remember?" I forgot about his mother after a long time. After some 10 minutes, I saw Jones mother and she was fat, had black hair, and blue eyes. Her skin was darker than I remembered and her face had a lot of lines. "So this is Levi, hmph? After years, you haven't grown that much. I mean, even my little boy here is taller than you!" Jones mom said as I ignored her. "I'll show you to the patient." I said as I began walking with the two following me.

I showed the two to Petra. "Your comrade, huh?" Jones said with a smirk. "Well she's my wife but she works in my squad. So in this case, yes my comrade." I said folding my arms. "Just begin on treating her. I don't have all the time in the world." I was getting frustrated with all the chitchatting and not any work actually being done. "Fine, but Levi and you Jones, you'll need to leave the room. It doesn't look like her face was the only thing that got injured." Jones's mom told me and her son. Walking outside of the area, I decided to sit down on the floor outside and sat in silence.

After some hours, I saw Petra beginning to walk outside and she was smiling at Jones's mom. "Thank you so much, ma'am." She had her whole face now clear and her arm stomach wasn't bloody anymore. Walking up to Petra, she looked at me and then to the floor. "I-I can walk now I think." She said as I sighed. "I don't think so. You just got attacked by a titan, so you need to recover for a while."

"No, Levi I can walk, honestly! Please, I need to go to Erwin anyway. The titans are going to kill all the citizens anyways and as a soldier, it's my duty to-!" I glared at her and rolled my eyes. "You were off-duty. So you don't have anything to do. I'll go and talk to Erwin, you will stay here until I come back, understand?" I commanded Petra as Jones looked at us both. "Levi, that isn't any way to talk to a girl."

"She can be a girl, boy, cat, dog, whatever. I don't give a damn. Her health is more important in the situation we're in." I took my jacket and 3D maneuver gear and started walking towards the surface.

ERWIN POV:

I saw Levi walking towards me while we were both on the roof of a building and I looked at him furiously. Grabbing his collar, I pushed him to a chimney and had been pissed off with his attitude. "Levi, if you keep on acting like this, I'll have no other option than to fire you, understand?!" I said as he didn't respond. "Do you know how valuable you are to the army? There's a reason why you have the position you were given, so don't fuck up, got that?" Levi nodded his head and I let go of him.

"Where is Petra?" I asked him looking at the many titans walking. "She's underground, safe and sound." He replied and I laughed. "Of course. After all, that is the safest place right now." I looked at Levi and he was wandering his eyes around. "Where is Hanji?" I was asked. "She-She's somewhere else. For now, we need to help the citizens evacuate." I said ignoring Levi's question. I had to scold Hanji more later on and I didn't want to talk about her right now. "She did something stupid?" Levi wondered. "Yeah." I glided in the air with my 3D maneuver gear as Levi was behind me as we started to fight titans.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I have finals coming soon so I've been busy and plus, I was kind of lazy. Expect another update before the end of January and meanwhile, review! I love knowing what my readers feel like about the story and want to enhance my skills! Thanks for reading and check it out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Worst Question To Ask

LEVI POV:

I had heard some soldiers around saying that there was no hope. "Think about it: We are over. The wall already has a hole in it. How are we going to even cover the hole?! More titans will just keep on entering!" The women on the side were laughing and I got angry. What were they thinking?! Just because a hole was in the wall, that didn't mean humanity was going to die. I walked up to them and Erwin yelled my name.

"Levi! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to talk to those two over there!"

"We can't waste our time on people like them. We have work to do."

"What's the point of moving on if we can't because soldiers like them are the reason why we aren't even defeating the titans?!"

I grabbed one of the girl's jackets and began to yell. "Look, if you think that the attitude you are giving is going to help humanity and our problem right now, then you can leave. Take this jacket off and leave! People like you don't deserve to be saving humanity." The girl pushed me and I grabbed her wrist. "Look, Captain Levi, I don't care how popular and badass people may think you are, but you have no right of yelling at me like that. I KNOW we won't be able to save humanity. How is that hole in the wall going to be filled in?! Huh?!" She was waiting for an answer, and I stood their with no response.

"I don't know how we'll be able to solve this problem. BUT, I do know that humanity isn't going to vanish. We will have some sort of miracle go on. I can bet it." I said and walked off with Erwin until a soldier came in front of us looking happy.

"What's with the happy face?" Erwin asked.

"Sir, there seems to have been a titan that is helping us for some reason. It's _actually_ lifting a big boulder from the wall and it seems that the titan is going to fill the hole in the wall."

"That's impossible! There is no titan out there that can do that! Take me to the scene right now!"

I followed Erwin but he told me to stay back. "Levi, you go and look after Hanji. We'll probably need her to analyze this titan if we capture it, so look after her for a while." Following Erwin's order, I was able to find Hanji and she was sitting on the floor looking at me with a big smile.

"Hey there, Levi!"

_He knew that I hate her guts, so then why is he making me look after this madwoman?!_

I didn't say anything and decided to just sit down next to her. "Levi, so what's the situation outside?" She asked me taking off her glasses and cleaning them. "There seems to have been a titan helping us fill the hole in the wall. Hanji's eyes grew wide since it seemed that she was excited and she tried to get up. "I have to see this! I must-!"

"Hanji, don't get up you idiot!"

She fell onto the floor but I held her hands so that she wouldn't slam onto the floor. "Thanks. But I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that bullcrap. It's obvious that you're leg is injured. You haven't even stayed here for an hour. Sit down here until Erwin comes."

"Ughh! I hate dong this. It's so damn boring!"

"It's your own damn fault for being a lunatic when it comes to fighting titans."

"I'm not craz-you know what? I am going to change the topic."

"To what?"

Hanji had a smirk as she looked at me and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I wanna ask you a question. And you CAN'T avoid it."

"What do you want?!"

"Do you honestly have feelings for Petra? I mean, she doesn't seem to be the type of person that you'd just immediately marry out of nowhere."

_Shit. She wanted to talk about this?! Out of everything she could have discussed with me about, she wanted to talk about this. _I sat on the floor next to her not knowing what to say, 'cause if I said the truth, I'd be a goner and she'd hate me.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. BUT AY, I AM IN CLASS DOING THIS SO I MANAGED TO DO THIS. I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW, SO LET'S SEE WHAT THEIR GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT...**


	8. Chapter 8: Vows Aren't Plain Words

LEVI POV:

Being speechless, I looked at the floor. "Levi, does that mean that you don't even love about her?"

"No, it's not that. I do care for her."

"I didn't ask if you _care_ about, Petra. I want to know if you love her or not. So answer the question and stop beating around the bush."

"..."

I felt Hanji grab my collar and she had an angry look on her face. One I had never seen before. "You son of a-!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "How could you just marry her without even having any feelings for her?! What type of person does that?!"

"I had no choice, alright! Her father was lying in his deathbed and was asking me to marry her! Did you really expect me to say no to a man who I looked up to?!"

"Yes, god dammit! I expect you to say that!" Hanji let go of my jacket and took off her glasses.

"That old man trusted his daughter in your hands. He wanted to know that you care and love her, so he chose you! Heck, he could have chosen any other guy in the whole world, but he picked you to marry Petra. And you said yes, lying to him saying you'd love her and protect her."

"I didn't say I'd love and protect her at all-!" I yelled as Hanji laughed.

"Then those marriage vows, what did they mean to you, Captain Levi Ackerman? Those aren't just words. They're promises two people make to each other when they love each other."

I didn't know what to say at all. "It's not like it matters to me. Doesn't that mean that she did pretty much the exact same thing as I did when we both got married and said those vows? We both don't love each other, so it's fine-"

"You don't know that, captain."

I looked at Hanji and asked her to clarify what she just said. "Petra isn't the type of person to lie about her feelings. You don't even know if she really doesn't love you. From what you and I know about her, she's not a liar. Oh no, Petra doesn't ever deceive her own feelings."

Hanji sighed and I yelled at her. "How do you know anyways? You're not even married or have ever fell in love before!"

"Hey, Levi! I've never been married, but I think I'm in love, so don't think you know so much about me!"

I laughed. "You, in love? With whom?"

"A man who's strong, kind of strict, but kind to me..." Getting up, I heard Erwin barge in and he had a smile on his face. "Hanji, is your leg alright now?" Trying to get up, Hanji almost fell and Erwin caught her. "I guess that's a no. Levi, I think we can leave it to the titan helping us, but we'll need to keep an eye on it. So you should see and help the citizens. I'll take Hanji somewhere safer."

As I walked away, I kept on thinking about what Hanji said. Could Petra really have feelings for me? Or was she just like me, thinking we were only comrades?

**SO THE ATTACK ON TITAN: A CHOICE WITH NO REGRETS OVA CAME OUT (PART 2) AND I WATCHED IT RAW AND MY GOD THE FEELS. i cried...**

**BUT SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE!**

**And now, Levi's wondering about Petra's feelings towards him! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stitches and Broken Hearts

ERWIN POV:

I had taken Hanji to a safer area where nobody would bother us. "How bad is the pain compared to last time?" I asked her. "It's not that bad as it looks actually. But for some reason, I just don't have the strength to get up." Hanji then started looking around for something. "What's wrong?"

"My glasses, I can't seem to find them!" She said sounding all panicky.

"Calm down, maybe Levi has them or knows where they are. Besides, I need to stitch your leg." I said taking off my jacket slowly and rolling up my sleeves of my white shirt. Digging in my pocket, I found my needle and thread. Hanji looked at my hands and started freaking out. "N-No! Commander, you know I'm scared of surgeries and things like that! I hate them to my guts!"

"Yet you like dissecting titans and studying them. Your even more scared of your own body than a titan's." I laughed a bit and grabbed her hand. "Stay put and stop moving. Otherwise I might cut your whole leg and ruin your uniform. Hanji closed her eyes tightly and I took off her brown boots and rolled up her right leg's pants. Apparently, the bleeding wasn't stopping. Blood was oozing out of her leg and I started stitching.

"DAMMIT!" Hanji yelled smashing her fist onto the concrete floor. "Hanji, stop acting like a child! Stay still, didn't I tell you that?" I said calmly. Her fair skin was becoming pink and the blood was now lessening. "Erwin, you know I always act like a kid! And of course I'd act the same to this, it hurts!" It looked like she needed something to cling onto, so I held her hand and led to towards my shoulder. "Here, grab onto this and squeeze my shoulder whenever you feel pain."

After some minutes, I finished stitching her skin and Hanji smiled at me. "Sorry for causing trouble, Erwin. I didn't mean to get you frustrated. I know I can be a pain in the ass at times." She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed.

"It's fine. If you are in pain, you shouldn't hide it. I understood your situation at the time." Putting my needle away in my pocket, I put back on my jacket and then helped Hanji get up. "Thanks." She told me and we began walking. But it was awkward, because she wasn't speaking. Usually, Hanji would talk nonstop, but this time it was different. Maybe she's nervous because I am the commander. "Hanji, you don't have to shy away and stay silent because of me being a commander, you can talk ya know." I said with a smile.

"N-No! It's not that, I'm just..."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Y-You know about Levi and Petra's marriage, right?"

"Ah yes. I've heard of it. What about it thought?"

"Well, I'm just worried for the two."

She stopped walking had clenched her fists. "How can somebody just marry another person like that without thinking about how the other person feels?! It makes me sick thinking about how Levi could do such a thing!"

"What happened exactly?"

"Levi and Petra are married. And I thought he married her out of love, but I was wrong. I thought Levi had some sort of romantic love inside himself, but he didn't. He only married Petra out of pity from her father. And he doesn't even realize that she-she loves him! For so many years, Petra has had feelings for Levi, and everyone knows about it, even you do, commander. Yet Levi is oblivious to this! It hurts me knowing one of my friends is in a marriage with the person she loves, yet they don't love her back!" Tears were pouring out of Hanji's eyes and I was shocked to hear of this from her. Walking up to her, I hugged her.

"C-Comman-!"

"It's Erwin. Didn't I tell you to act a bit more casual around me?"

I stopped hugging Hanji and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be find between the two. After all, Petra's a strong woman. She'll be fine."

"No she won't, Erwin! When one is in love with another yet their feelings aren't being heard, then it really sucks!"

"And how would you know about that?

HANJI POV:

_I stopped sniffling for a second and looked at the floor. The man that I had feelings for was right now asking me this question. _

"Because I know how it feels when another person close to you doesn't know anything about how you feel. That actually has happened to me. And it really hurts. It really does."

I wiped away my tears and then made a big smile. "But I shouldn't cry over things like these. After all, personal things and work, they don't really work out well together!" I grabbed Erwin's arms and started skipping towards where Levi was, dragging Erwin along.

"Oi, Hanji! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What? You told me to act like myself, so I am!"

**2 updates in 1 day! YES! But anyways, tell me what you think of the fanfic so far! I'm on spring break, so i'm trying to update a lot! Tell me what ya think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rain

PETRA POV:

_After some days from the Titan incident, Erwin proposed a plan to make this titan shifter work in the survey corps. I had heard that the shifter was a teenager, and I've gotta say I was as shocked as everyone else. The commander says that we can make this boy the key to beating the rest of the titans, but some just want him killed. But I'd have to agree with Erwin. He had a pretty good idea in his mind, and I'd stand along side him with this issue. I had recovered from my injury and continuing working and going home, but Levi kept on acting strange. He didn't seem to be his usual self. Perhaps I was the problem that was bothering him...?_

I was at home folding some of my clothes and then I saw Levi. This was my chance. I could now go and apologize to him! Walking up to him, and I bowed down and started talking. "I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble."

"..."

Looking up at him, his facial expression didn't change. Did I do something to upset him? I'm sure I did, but what was wrong with him? "I-I uh...If there is anything you'd like to say to me, you can. No matter how mean or harsh it may sound, you can talk to me!" I was now getting nervous. Heck, I was in front of the guy I had feelings for, and even though he didn't share the same feelings as I did, I still felt weird around him. This was bad. My hands were shaking and I was playing with the clothes in my hands.

"Petra,"

"Y-Yes?!"

"I'm going to ask you something important, so don't lie to me."

I now felt my heart beating fast. As if it was going to explode.

* * *

LEVI POV:

"Oh c'mon, Captain! You didn't have to beat the boy up that hard!" I heard Hanji tell me. "It had to look realistic. I'd rather not fake it and take the chance of him getting killed." I sat onto the couch next to the titan boy. "That's captain Levi Ackerman." Hanji walked up towards Eren and smiled. "Could I see the inside of your mouth for a second?" She asked. As Eren opened his mouth, she started freaking out. "YOUR TEETH HAVE ALREADY GROWN AGAIN?!" She held his hand and made a smirk. "You are gonna be my #1 favorite titan experimenter ever, Eren Jaeger! I'm really interested in you!" God damn this woman was out of her mind. I got up and left, standing outside to see the rain pouring down. And then I remembered, what had happened some hours ago...

_"Do you have any feelings for me?"_

_"F-Feelings?! As a friend, ye-"_

_"I'm sure you know what I mean, Petra Ral. Answer the question." _

_She looked at me and tears started coming out of her eyes. "I-I do..."_

_Fuck. I knew it. Hanji was right. This girl I had married told me we had no feelings for each other. Yet she lied. _

"I'm going." I snatched my jacket that was in Petra's hands and walked outside of the house, as Petra ran after me. "Levi! I-I'm sorry!" Her voice echoed as I walked away. The rain began pouring down on me, and I left without talking to her.

**OH NO! OH SHIT! Levi just left a crying Petra. But until the next chapter comes, review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Tears in His Eyes

PETRA POV:

Levi never came home that day, so I decided to go to work. I was about to take a break and begin eating my lunch, and then I heard Erwin and Hanji calling my name. "Petra! C'mon, sit over here!" Hanji yelled across the room. I was thinking of just eating by myself, but since she had wanted me to come, I decided to join her. "Hanji, don't tell her what to do. If she sat there, she wanted to probably." Erwin said "No! It's fine, Commander. I-I'm totally alright with sitting with you guys." As I opened my lunch, I picked up my simple sandwich with cheese in it. Taking a bite of it, Hanji looked at it in excitement. "You must be really good at cooking! All I did was bring a bunch of candy." Hanji showed her bag of chocolates and Erwin sighed. "You'll get fat if you eat stuff like that, you know." He had made a salad for himself. And then I saw Levi coming walking towards our way. As he sat next to me, I got really nervous.

"Here, you can have my sandwich. But I bit off of it, so..." I gave Hanji my sandwich.

"Petra, you don't have to-"

"I insist! Please, take it! I-I can eat at home anyways, so please accept my sandwich."

I got up and immediately left, and Erwin and Hanji looked at me in a worried way.

_He must be really upset with me. How should I even face him?!_

I was playing around with the ring on my finger and looked at it. It was a shiny silver ring with a small diamond. "It's all my fault. I should have lied to him! And maybe thing's would have better." Suddenly, I felt my eyes getting watery and soon, water started pouring out of them. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Erwin and Hanji.

"I-uh-Hello Commander! And hi, Hanji." I said wiping my tears away quickly. "It's because of Levi, isn't it, Petra?" Erwin asked me.

"N-No! It really wasn't because of him!" I said but Erwin looked quite angry. "I'm going to talk to him to see what his problem is."

Chasing him, Hanji grabbed my hand. "Let him take care of it. Levi's a pain in the ass. Who else is gonna teach him how to behave?"

"I appreciate your concern, but it's my problem. I'll take care of it." I said quietly to Hanji. Erwin stopped walking and turned around.

"You know, you always have been saying that. But then you do nothing. I'm not doing this as a commander, but as your friend. He agreed to marry you, so he should act the way he's suppose to. But he isn't."

Although Erwin had a point, I still didn't want to drag both him and Hanji into my mess. "Please don't do anything. I understand you guys and your motives, and I know you are just being kind, but I'll really take care of it. Trust me please!" I said hoping they'd listen to me. Hanji rubbed my head and smiled. "Fine. But if he ever does anything bad, tell us and we'll beat him up for ya, alright?!" Hanji said laughing.

* * *

I walked around the house wondering when Levi would come home. But he never did. It was already dark, and I was getting worried. So, I got up and grabbed my jacket. And suddenly, I heard a loud knock on the door. Opening the door to see who it was, I saw Levi...but he looked different. His face was extremely red and his hair was messy. He fell on top of me and surprised, I looked at him. He was drunk?

"Levi! I-I'll help you get to your room." Dragging his body up the stairs, He was quiet. I saw him look at me a lot, but I couldn't look at him in the eye really. I didn't know he drank. I thought he wouldn't because of how "clean" he wanted to be always. Getting a shirt and a pair of pants for Levi, I handed them to him and turned around. "I'm going to leave the room for you to change. And then you can go to sleep. If you need anything, let me know." He was standing barely. I started walking away awkwardly and then felt Levi grab my wrist from behind.

"Wha-?!"

I was pushed onto the bed and Levi had a smirk on his face. He was on top of me with his face really close to mine. I felt my heart start beating faster and was beginning to become nervous. "Uh...Levi? W-What are you doing?" I asked him. He lifted my face by holding my chin. "You aren't stupid, are you? You couldn't be possibly asking me what I'm doing." He looked at me with a weird smile and then I started to feel even more nervous. "Levi, you're right now drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Please get off of me." I pushed him off of me, but he held both of my hands with one of his hands tightly. He began to lean his face towards mine, so I closed my eyes tightly. And suddenly, I felt his forehead touch mine.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. I felt his tears starting to pour down on my face. "I-I'm a really big asshole, aren't I Petra?" He hugged me tightly and he started crying. I didn't know what to do and how to react at all.

**YAS. NOW YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT FOR A WHILE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

PETRA POV:

It was morning and I managed to get up without waking up Levi. I was making tea, and then I heard somebody walking down the stairs. It was Levi. He was wearing his uniform and his hair was neatly combed. Pulling the chair, he sat in front of the dining table and was reading the newspaper. It seemed like he didn't remember about last night and what he told me. Still, I was nervous. Was he still angry at me for what I said to him? About my feelings?

"This is your tea. I didn't put any sugar, but feel free to add in some if you need any." I said. I was going to get ready to go to work as well and get ready until I heard glass shatter on the floor. Turning around, I saw Levi's hand bleeding. Running to him, I grabbed a napkin and looked in the cupboard in the kitchen for some bandages. Levi's hand was bleeding and he had a deep cut. But it seemed like he didn't feel any pain. Taking care of him, he removed his hand away from me and suddenly got up.

"L-Levi, your hand is still-!"

"Shut up. I'm going." Levi responded to me. I was quiet and as Levi left, I looked at the tea on the floor that was spilled. He maybe was still upset about what I said some time ago...about how I loved him.

* * *

LEVI POV:

_Shit. So she wasn't lying. She really did have feelings for me. And then I drank a bunch of liquor and...what? What happened when I came home? Did I say anything to Petra? Do anything? Fuck. I messed up. Petra didn't want to marry me. I agreed to marry her, so why did I just respond to her like that. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

I saw Hanji walking towards me and she had that stupid smile on her face again. She was gonna trouble me, again.

"Levi! How are you doing?" She asked me. "Why does it concern you?" I said trying not to make eye contact with her. "Well, it seems like Petra and you aren't really doing so well." She took her glasses off and wiped them with her handkerchief. "Why do even care? It's our personal problem, not yours. So stop asking me these stupid questions."

"I ask them because you keep on treating Petra like garbage. Let me guess, you got angry at her just now and left home."

"..."

"I knew it! These small things hurt Petra, and you know it. She's not as tough as me, so she won't say anything. She'll stay silent. And you'll keep on yelling at her. Levi, you're married to her. M-A-R-R-I-E-D. That means you'll be with Petra for your entire life. You can't keep on treating her like this. Besides-"

"Besides what?!"

"I feel like a small part of you likes Petra. Before you both were even married, you appreciated her work. Now that she's your wife, you've changed how you look at her."

"I do not like Petra like that Hanji-! Fuck, why are we talking about this anyways?! You are speaking like a kid."

"Well, do you expect me to be formal in the way I talk to you? I've known you since your teen years, Levi. Give it up and just tell Petra how you feel."

"Hanji, I'm telling you I don't love her!"

"You do."

"Then tell me what makes you think that?!"

"You freaking left citizens for Petra when you heard about her being injured. Levi, your face was looking like it was about to lose hope. You fucking ignored Erwin's commands. ERWIN. He's your boss and you back talked to him. Now that has to say something." Hanji had a smirk on her face and put back her glasses. "I'd love to talk more about this, but Erwin wants me in his office soon, so I'll go. Think about what I said by the way!"

Hanji started walking away and I took a deep breath. _She was sort of right. I care about her, but not to the extent that I love her. _Walking around the building, I looked at the ring on my finger.

_But did I really love her? Was Hanji right? _

_Did I really love Petra Ral like Hanji said?_

**HATE ME. I AM SORRY THE UPDATE WAS LATE. BUT HERE IT IS! Also I'm gonna try to update more often, but I can't promise anything. Finally, Levi is asking himself questions. tell me what ya think, and until then, review!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Try My Best

LEVI POV:

I was sitting at my desk looking outside the window in front of me. What did I do after I became drunk that night?! I know I came home, but did I say anything or fucking do anything to Petra? Just then, I heard a knock on the door, so i turned around. "Levi? Are you feeling alright?" She asked me holding a glass cup of water.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said. She placed the drink gently on the table and looked at me. "Your face is completely red. Are you sure you aren't sick?" Petra put her hand on my forehead, and then I turned around back to the window. "You have a fever it looks like."

_Me having a fever?! I was always sure that i took a shower everyday, ate properly, and was always making sure everything was clean. And now this?_! "I'll be fine. But Petra, I have a question to ask you." I said seriously.

"You know on the day I left you, when I came home, what did I do?"

"W-Why are you asking all this so suddenly? Is something bothering you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well you came home drunk, so I helped you go to your room. Then after that..."

Petra stopped talking and I turned around and looked at her. "What happened?"

"You were crying and apologized to me. A-About being a horrible person or something like that." Petra said in a low voice. "Do you hate me, Petra?" I asked her.

"What?! No! You are a nice person, Levi! Really you are-!" I slammed my fist onto the table. "Oh shut it. You know that I've been treating you like shit. Yet you talk to me nicely and everything a-and..." I stopped talking and felt my body become weak. Suddenly, I fell out of my chair. Closing my eyes, I knew I was really sick.

**1 hour later...**

I was lying down on my bed, and Petra was sitting next to the bed on a chair. "Levi, you are awake! I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, so I put you here. And I kept a warm towel on your forehead and..."

"Petra," I said looking at her.

"Y-Yes!"

"You really like me a lot, don't you? I said smiling at her. "Even after I yelled at you, you still helped me. And for that, I wanted to say thank you. And I'm sorry. From now, I'll really try to be nice to you. Of course, that might take some time." Petra looked at me and had a little smile. "It's fine."

Hanji was definitely right. I really did love Petra.

**YAY. THE ROMANCE HAS FINALLY STARTED. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK BY REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14: 3 Words (updated)

**A/N: I know, I'm A HORRIBLE PERSON. I haven't updated in like forever and I APOLOGIZE. I had to go outside of state to meet relatives for religious purposes. BUT I'M BACK! And I am gonna try to update more often since I don't have any school! **

* * *

LEVI POV:

_Some days after my sickness had gone away, it already became winter. I heard a flu was going around and that it was pretty bad. People were getting really sick and what's worse is that people are dying from it. And we already have titans around, so this is just making things worse. But with that Jaeger kid around, I bet we have some chance of defeating those naked monsters. _I looked outside my office and noticed the snow falling down. It was dark and nobody was on the streets. "Levi, I think you should go home. Petra left already in the afternoon, and I'm sure she's waiting for you." Erwin told me. I put my papers in a folder and decided to listen to him. "Fine."

"What's this? You never pack up your things when I tell you to. Now...slowly I can see you're changing Levi." I glared at Erwin angrily and then I saw Hanji barge into the room.

"Hello, you young men! What could you possibly be doing at this time of the day? Petra's waiting for you at home, Levi." She had a smirk on her face and I rolled my eyes. "I know that. And what do you mean _what are we doing_ here? We're just talking." I got up and Hanji smiled.

"I do have to agree with Commander Erwin on this one though, Levi. You are slowly changing and I bet it's because of Petra. You really do love her, don't you?"

"You sound like a teenager! Grow up!" I pushed her and Erwin out of the way and before I opened the door, Erwin said something.

"Levi, suck it up and tell her your feelings." Erwin said as Hanji giggled in the background.

"Yeah, I also agree with Erwin on this one as well. We both know you like her. So say it. It's just 3 words, right?"

"Easy for you to say, right, Hanji? Should I say the same thing to you?" I turned around and looked at her.

"W-Whaddya mean?" She asked.

"Hanji, since Erwin dragged me hear, I've noticed you like a certain someone whom I won't mention. Why don't you tell them your feelings then, huh? It's just 3 simple words after all." I walked out of the room and didn't hear the two speak.

_They were right though. I should tell Petra about how I feel about her. But...I'm not the romantic type so...it's kind of weird thinking of saying "I love you". _When I reached my house, I opened the door and put my keys onto the desk on the side. "Petra, I'm here."

"..."

No response? That was weird. Usually she'd be smiling and telling me "Welcome back!" or something like that. I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack and then I saw Petra on the floor.

"Petra!?" I picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room. Resting her there, I felt her forehead. _She's burning up! Fuck. _I got a warm pot of water, got a towel and dipped it into the pot. Resting the towel on her head, I ran outside with my jacket to the closest doctor I could find.

**Half an hour later...**

"She's caught the fever, Levi. The one everyone's been talking about lately." The doctor told me. He got his suitcase and put on his coat. "I'd advise you to just put all your attention on her. I'm sure you've heard what happens to those who get this sickness. I'll leave now. Here are the medicines and the information you should remember out them. Good luck." He walked out of the house and I stood there holding the medicine in my hands.

**I KNOW I KNOW...CLIFFHANGERS SUCK! But anyways, I'll update SOON. Like maybe next week (or earlier than that, who knows!). I was listening to the "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" OST (not Eternal Summer's) and I SWEAR IT'S LIKE SOOOOOOO GOOD. But nevermind that, review and let me know what you think about the fic so far! **


End file.
